The RowdyRuff Boys
by Kiing.Deemy
Summary: Basically the boy's lives if they were in the girl's position. Spin-off series from, 'Can't Stop A Good Thing'. Please R&R and enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there, guys! It's Deemy here and just like I promised, some Ruff fics for you. I'm just gonna be doing some favorite episodes of mine but you guys can review with your ideas and episodes you want to see and I'll do my best to comply. ;)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything remotely close to this cartoon. Please don't rub it in.**_

 _ **Stuck Up, Up and Away**_

"The City Of Townsville!". A white sleek limo drives up to the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. "And it's a shiny new day, with a shiny new limousine heading for Pokey Oaks Kindergarten". The limo pulls up beside the school. "Seems there'll be a shiny new face joining the class today". A tuxedo clad arm - The Chauffeur's reaches out and opens the door revealing a short ginger haired boy standing in front of a man wearing a white suit. The ginger is wearing a yellow sweater and magenta trousers with matching shoes.

Reaching forward, he made 'gimme motions' with his hand. "I'll need some milk money for my first day of school". He all but ordered and received a wad off cash instantly. Sighing contemptuously, he accepted the cash. "I suppose it'll do". Finished with them, he moved out of the car and made his way to Ms. Keane who's standing outside to greet him.

"Well, hi there. It's nice to finally meet you". She smiles warmly at the boy. "Come on in". She invites making her way inside also. Facing the class, she cleared her throat loudly catching their attention. "Everyone, I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to our new friend, Prince Morebucks".

The class looked down at the boy getting a good look at him. He had curly ginger hair held back in a hair tie and 'spoiled brat' written all over his face. Nevertheless, the class still greeted him warmly. "Hi, Prince!". They all chorused.

He only regarded them all with a disinterested gaze, "Hmmm...". Crossing the room, he passes Boomer and Mitch playing with building blocks.

"Hi, Prince!". Waved Mitch. "Wanna help us build a skyscraper?". He offered kindly.

Pausing in his tracks, he glances over his shoulder at them. "When _I_ want to build a skyscraper, my daddy builds me a real one in any city I want". Behind him, several other kids, including Butch had cardboard boxes set up in a row for a train.

"Hey, Prince!". One of the kids called to him. "Get on aboard the choo-choo es-prex!". On cue, Butch imitates the train whistle.

Sticking his nose up, he turned away from them. "I only travel first class, on my daddy's private Lear jet". Beside him, a boy pops out of a potted plant grinning big.

"Hey, Prince! Do you dig dirt?". He questions and waves the shovel in his hand in emphasis.

Drawing back in disgust, Prince made a face. "Yeech! No!". Not waiting for a response, he quickly walks away to a girl watching a hamster happily running on it's wheel.

"Hi, Prince". She greets him. "Wanna play with Twiggy, our class hamster". She offered, gesturing to said hamster who stopped running upon Prince's arrival.

Peering at it, he scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Eww, no! I don't want to play with your smelly, mangy little rat! Blecch!". Twiggy - The Hamster, now deeply terrified began to run at top speed on it's wheel to get away from the horrible human. No one noticed the nut holding the wheel loosening.

"Oh, no!". Cried the Narrator. "In Twiggy's distressed state, her frantic attempt to get far away has caused a nut to work itself loose from her scamper wheel!". He, well, narrated.

The cage then slides over the edge and begins to fall, the entire class watching on in horror except Prince who's expression remained the same indifferent one as before.

"Twiggy!". The boys frowned.

"Butch, vaporize the cage!". Brick ordered. "Boomer! You, me! Fastball special!". He directed, not once missing a beat. Acting on command, Butch vaporized the cage leaving Twiggy and the wheel in free fall. Grabbing Boomer, who's curled into a tight ball, Brick throws him across the room and he bounces off the cabinet and catches Twiggy inches from meeting the floor and throws a wink to the class.

Immediately the class all cheer there rescue all but Prince who watched the scene unfold with a dumbstruck expression across his face. Making his way towards them, he watched Boomer give the hamster to the girl who was watching her before.

"Wow, that was amazing!". He breathed upon reaching them. "How did you do that?".

Looking up, Boomer smiled happily. "It's easy!".

"We're superheroes". Brick informed.

"Yeah, we're the...". They all come together, standing with their arms folded across their chests. "RowdyRuff Boys!". They declared in unison.

Prince just looks on amaze and pats his hair. "Ah. Well, then, I'm gonna be a RowdyRuff Boy too". He declared almost matter-of-factly.

Butch only laughs out loud at his declaration. "Hahaha!".

Rubbing the back of his head and trying to stifle his laughs, Brick answered. "Well, uh, we're not really accepting new members at this time, but thank you for your interest in our group". He declined as politely as he could.

Clearly not sitting well with him, Prince returns to full brat mode. "What?!". He exclaimed. "You can't just blow me off like some common peon! I'm Prince, and my daddy buys me anything I want!". He raged. "I WANNA BE A ROWDYRUFF BOY!".

Not finding amusement in the situation anymore, the boys frown down at him. "Well, I'm sorry, but you can't. We're superheroes". Brick answered through gritted teeth, only barely keeping it together.

"We were born with superpowers". Chimed in a cutely frowning Boomer. **(a/n. We all know he simply just can't frown)**

Glaring outright, Butch added his two cents. "You can't just _buy_ superpowers". He mocked.

"Oh, yeah?". Prince jabbed his fingers into an already aggravated Butch's chest. "Tell that to Batman!". Just then the bell rang out throughout the class and Brick and Boomer quickly fly off dragging along a struggling Butch.

"I don't think I like that Prince at all". Mumbled Butch, relaxing in his brother's grasp as he knew they weren't letting go anytime soon.

"Yeah. Why was he so rotten to everyone?". Boomer chimed in.

"Well, he's new here and probably doesn't know hot to make friends". Brick suggested as they flew over the horizon. "We should give him a chance".

"Meanwhile, across town at Morebucks Manor...". A white mansion comes into view as Prince barges inside and runs across the front hall, whining at the top of his lungs. "DADDY!". He rushes through room to room. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!". Rushing over to his father, he bawls in his lap. "My first day of new school and everyone was mean to me!". He wailed. "I just wanted to make some friends, but everyone ignored me especially the RowdyRuff Boys!". He clenched his teeth angrily. "Everyone loves the RowdyRuff Boys, so I wanted to be a RowdyRuff too, but they were being selfish and spoiled and they told me I couldn't". He lied through his teeth knowing his daddy would eat it up. "They told me I couldn't! But I wanna! I wanna be a RowdyRuff Boy!". He throws himself on the floor, pounding and kicking. "I wanna, I wanna, I WANNA!". He screams and cries until his father handed him another wad of cash. Brightening up immediately, he grabbed the money and giggled greedily, all traces of his tears gone.

 _ **Time Skip**_

"The next day at school..". The boys all sat their desk, coloring away happily. "Coloring time proceeds as usual, until...". He trails off.

The boys are suddenly startled out of their work by a royal fanfare. Prince is at the front door, with a crown on his head and a cape wrapped around his shoulders. He enters. "All hail Prince! The newest and best-loved (Boomer twitched and growled) RowdyRuff Boy of all time!". He drops his cape revealing a similar outfit to the boy's only his was a yellow color.

The entire class just watched dumbfounded.

Slamming his hands on the table, Butch sprang up. "What?!".

Standing across from them, Prince gloats. "See? I told you I was gonna be a RowdyRuff Boy".

"Uh.. I like your outfit". Boomer voiced, only to have his brother's glare at him. He squeaked and ducked his head.

His ego swelling in size, Prince scoffed. "Of course you do. It's just like yours, except better".

Floating out of seat, Butch made to tackle to Prince. "Boy...". Brick quickly stopped him and stepped up.

"I'll handle this". He glares and approaches Prince. "Now, Prince, buddy, maybe we didn't explain well enough". He's interrupted as the hotline suddenly rings. Zipping over, he quickly answers, his brothers already behind him forgetting about Prince for now. "Yeah, Mayor?". He had the voice of a general. "A robbery? First National Bank?".

"Why do _they_ get to answer the fancy phone?". Prince spat.

"Don't worry, Mayor. We're on it!". He hangs up. "Come on, guys!". They take off.

"Hey! Wait for me!". Two jet thrusters extend from his back, one hitting Mitch and the other a kid. He then takes off in a cloud of flame.

 _ **In Townsville...**_

"Meanwhile, deep in the bowels of Townsville...". The bank window is suddenly smashed, with a vehicle lodged into it. "A crime is afoot".

Inside, a masked robber emerges with several sacks of money while another held a gun trained on the hostages. The latter quickly deposits the money in the back of the vehicle. "That takes cares of that".

"Ha! Great!". He exclaimed, still keeping the gun fixed on the hostages. "Thank you, Townsville, for lettin' us have all your money!". He laughs.

"Not so fast, crook!".

Turning, he was greeted by the sight of the RowdyRuff Boys standing in front of the hole they created. His partner quickly ran forward with a gun of his own. "The RowdyRuff Boys!". Not wasting anytime, they quickly off load their guns into the boy's chests, the bullets only bouncing off on impact.

Brick only stared exasperated. "Why do they always want to do it the hard way?". The crooks suddenly run out of ammunition.

"Okay. Let's take care of these knuckleheads and go home".

"Butch!"

Cringing, he looked away miserably. "Fine, school".

"Don't worry, RowdyRuff Boys. I'll save you".

"Huh?".

Prince then flies in and lands between the boys and the crooks, his thrusters folding away. "Evildoers, beware the wrath of the RowdyRuff Prince". He begins striking at air. "Hai-yah! Hai-yah! Hai-yah!".

The crooks watch him, only slightly unnerved. Producing two boomerangs, shaped like his crown, he launched them at the crooks who merely ducked. Butch and Boomer are hit on the return flight.

"Hey!". Yelled Butch.

"Watch it!". Cried Boomer, rubbing his head.

Prince fires a grappling hook into the ceiling and swings across the room, his legs extended for a flying kick. However, he stops just short of the crooks, and the section of the ceiling he hit pulls loose. He's dumped to the floor and loose section lands on the boys, pinning them down.

Laughing away in their vehicle, the Crooks glanced back at the boys. "Sorry we couldn't leave all the money like you asked, but we'd like to leave you a little present anyway". He laughs and throws Prince out onto the floor. He's now bound and gagged with duct tape, and a time bomb attached to him, the Crooks quickly take off. "I love it when a plan comes together!".

Having freed themselves, the boys were ready to give chase. "They're getting away!". Cried Butch.

"No time!". Answers Brick, gesturing towards Prince. "The bomb".

Boomer quickly tears it loose, and Butch punches a hole in the ceiling. Throwing out the bomb, Brick fires his laser blasts after it, detonating it in midair. The people in the bank immediately sprang to cheer them. "Hooray, Rowdy...". Losing steam. "Ruff...Bo...". They trail off at the none too happy expressions on the boy's faces.

"Sorry. We're not really in the mood right now". The icy tone from Boomer sent a shiver through the bank's occupants.

Getting in his face, Butch pulls Prince up by his shirt, glaring furiously. "What's wrong with you?". He screamed in his face. "You ruined everything! Catching robbers should have been a piece of cake, but _no!_ You had to come swinging in with your little toys.. ". He begins imitating Prince. "Look at me, RowdyRuff Prince...". He clenches his hands, now very fed up. "Ooh, I oughta..".

Brick pushes him aside. "Look, Prince. Now do you see why we don't let extra members on our team?". He explained. "Crime fighting is a dangerous business and you don't really have superpowers or any kind of experience". He pointed out to the still, on the floor Prince. "So you see, it really is for your own safety when I say you just can't be a RowdyRuff Boy. All right?".

Prince looked just about to blow his top.

 ** _Scene Change..._**

"DAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYY!".

He just flexes in his golf clothes as Prince came running up to him screaming. "Daddy, Daddy, it was awful! I was being a good RowdyRuff Boy, but they were jealous, and then the man grabbed me and put a bomb on me and everyone laughed at me!". He looks up now glaring furiously. "And it's all YOUR fault, 'cause that super suit you bought me STINKS!". He begins crying again. "I thought you loved me, but I guess not if all I get is cheap JUNK!". He cries even harder now. "A real daddy who really loved his son wouldn't care what it cost and..". He stopped short as his father produces a briefcase full of cash and smiles greedily. "Now that's the love I'm talking about".

"Oh boy..". The Narrator voices out wearily.

 _ **The Next Day**_

"The following morning, back at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten...". Inside, the boys are at their desk.

"Gee, I haven't seen Prince yet today". Voices Boomer.

"Yeah, I bet he's still at home crying". Butch smirked pleased. "Heh. Serves him right".

"Well, he probably feels pretty silly about the way he-". An explosion and a shower of rubble cut him off as Prince steps in through the newly made hole.

"ROWDYRUFF BOYSSSSS!". Floating into the room, he glares angrily at the trio. He's now sporting a gold bodysuit, magenta goggles over his eyes and his arms are hidden by a large energy ball.

"Looks like he went shopping this morning". Boomer said in a song-song voice.

Still floating, he addresses them. "All I ever wanted was for everyone to instantly love me as much as they love you. But no!". Several kids cower in fear under their desks. "You turned everyone against me! You humiliated me!". The boys watch him glaring evenly. "You told me I could never be a RowdyRuff Boy! Well, If I can't be a RowdyRuff Boy, then there won't be any ROWDYRUFF BOYS!".

Ms. Keane quickly steps forward. "Ah, Prince, uh, the boys already know this rule, but you're new, so I'll let you know". She begins. "I don't allow fighting in the classroom". She said sternly.

Blinking, Prince nodded his head. "Oh, I'm sorry". He then blasts the boys through the wall and into the playground. "We'll take it outside!".

As they rubbed their heads, Prince landed in front of them. "So! Who said money can't buy superpowers?".

Getting up, Butch wiped the corners of his mouth. He split his lip. "You've been asking for this for a long time!". He charged forward and lets loose a flurry of kicks and punches. Prince merely dodges each hit or blocks it until he strikes back with a punch to the breadbasket and another which sends Butch skidding across the playground face first.

"Butch!". Cried a panicked Boomer.

"As you can see, my new cybertomic armor increases my speed and strength far above that of your average RowdyRuff Boy". He smugly explained the reason to his newfound strength.

"Oh! You..!". Boomer quickly fires optic blasts after blast, letting the attack do the talking but the shots only bounced off.

"Oh, please". Scoffed Prince.

Gathering himself, Boomer screams at the top of his lungs, sending an energy beam out from his mouth. Prince just blocks it with one hand. "Talk to the hand". He jibes before retaliating with a laser blast from his crown.

"Boomer!". Cried Brick looking up.

"Aaaah!". Screaming in pain, Boomer crashed down face first covered in soot.

"Let's see. Blaster rays, flight boots, super strength force fields... I guess with this new suit, the RowdyRuff Prince has got you beat all around!". He boasted. "So, Brick, are you jealous?". He cocked his head, taunting him. "Are you scared, seeing how easily I thrashed your brothers without even breaking a sweat?".

Brick merely watches him with an even glare. "Well, what's the matter?" He called out still getting no response. "Cat got your tongue?". A long silence follows.

Fed up, Prince prepares another attack. "Very well. Prepare to bow to your Prince!". He fires another blast from his crown at Brick, who merely dodges with a tilt of his head. He doesn't look at all happy, and the glare from the explosion of the beam behind him only highlighted his fury. Tilting his head back up, he watched as Prince charged at him for another go but trips him up and sends him flying into the slides.

Fuming, he shot forward and let loose a barrage of attacks only for this time to have all his moves dodged or blocked by Brick effortlessly. As the fight moved across the playground, Brick finally goes on the offensive and lands blow after blow, making sure Prince felt every one of them for what he did to his brothers.

Coming to, Butch and Boomer look up to see their usually level headed brother in action. They could see why he was the leader. Brick delivered a few more hits, causing sparks to fly from the armor. "Butch!". He knocks him across the playground towards his raven haired brother.

Butch catches him, and spins him like a top. "Boomer!". He stops and kicks him over to the blonde who does a handstand to boot him high in the air. "Brick!".

Brick inhaled deeply and blew his ice breath freezing over Prince's armor. Pausing in midair, his armor finally gave away. "Huh? Whoooooooaaaaaaaaa!". He plummets to the ground but is caught by Brick by the last minute. He immediately begins crying. "Why won't you let me be a RowdyRuff Boy?".

"Because you're just a spoiled brat". He drops him on the floor and lands beside his brothers. "And being a RowdyRuff Boy isn't about getting your way, or having the best stuff, or being popular or powerful". He stated. "It's about using your own unique abilities to help the World we all live in. And you, little boy, have done nothing worthy of the name 'RowdyRuff'!". His only response was a whimper. "And don't you EVER, hurt my brothers again. Got it?". This time he got a frantic shaking of the head.

A policeman reaches out and clasps handcuffs onto Prince's wrist.

"Ooh, nice bracelets". Butch taunted.

"Oh, they'll be just smashing with your new prison wardrobe!". Boomer adds before him and his brother erupts into peals of laughter as Prince is dragged away to the police car.

"Why, you - you can't do this to me!". He struggled. "I'm the Prince! Do you know who my daddy is?". He's thrown inside. "My daddy knows people! And my daddy knows people like money!". His next words are muffled as the officer slams the door shut.

"Well, Prince, the only 'cha-ching' you'll be hearing from now is the sound of prison doors!". The officer drives off and Prince beats against the window angrily. "And so once again the day is saved, thanks to the _real_ RowdyRuff Boys!".

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **So how was that? Did you guys like? Should I go on? Answer those questions in your reviews please and don't forget to bring forth your ideas and episodes you wanna see.**_

 _ **Please R &R! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I'm here with the second installment of The RowdyRuff Boys. I got a lot of love for the first chapter and adamant demands that I continue with the idea, so that's what I'm going to do.**

 **(Marioma2003) Thank you so much for your honesty, I really appreciate it. I'll continue the story and don't worry, I have Boy Toys on my list. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **(Guest) Aww, thanks! I'll definitely be doing more now. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **(Michelle Rita) Aww, that's cool! I hope you enjoy the series.**

 **On a side note, I'll be the doing episodes in order so no one take offense if you don't immediately see your suggestions posted. I'll be working on them.**

 **Yes, I know the first chapter isn't really episode one but I kinda slipped up with that one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the PPGS, some lucky guy does. R &R please.**

 _ **Monkey See, Doggie Do**_

"The City of Towns-". He stops himself and begins again in a softer tone. "Sorry. The city of Townsville. A city that sleeps". A clock in the distance begins to chime. "A tired town with an early, early bedtime". Slowly throughout the city, the lights of restaurants and clubs are turned off for the night. "No need for late nights here. Gotta get that beauty sleep". A car appears to close it's eyes, dousing it's headlights, and a policeman sleeps standing up by the corner. Yawning, the Narrator continues. "So peaceful, the empty streets".

"... Is the air..". Mumbles the sleeping policeman.

 _ **The Utonium's House**_

"Even in the suburbs, Townsville's citizens are tucked away in their beds". In his bed, the Professor sleeps sitting up, pipe in hand and notes scattered in front of him. He's still wearing his lab coat. "Still haven't found that unified theory, eh, Professor?". He chuckles.

Tucked away in their bed, the boys snore away lightly. "Ah, here's our boys, far away in a dreamy slumber". Brick is asleep with his hair splayed about the pillow and, his arms across Boomer's head who's cradling his stuffed puppy **(1)** , and Butch who's punching away in his sleep. "Go get em, Butch. Yes, everyone's resting up for a bright a new day".

However, in a museum in the city, someone has broken in through a window. "But wait. What's this?". He questions. "Someone in Townsville is not asleep". In the Monitoring Room, a security guard is fast asleep and an image of what appears to be a dog head statue comes into view.

A flash of light hides the image for a moment, and a photograph of the scene is slipped into place.

A gloved hand attaches the photo and gasps softly. "Ooh...yes...". Making his way through the museum, he stops noticing a tripwire surrounding the pedestal. Stepping up closer, we see he's wearing white boots and a long blue tunic with a white belt.

Two clasps are quickly set in place to keep the tension on, and the thief clips the wire with a scissors. By the pedestal, a hand sprays powder into the air, revealing a net of laser beams surrounding the statue. Pushing it carefully out the beams, he catches it swiftly and makes to escape.

He has a large cape trailing in the air behind him and what appears to be a big head. He chuckles to himself, then stops and snaps his fingers remembering something. "Oh!". Doubling back, he smashes a case with the statue and grabs the jewels and now finally makes his escape.

 _ **The Next Day**_

"Townsville Museum robbed?!".

Hovering around the pedestal, the boys ponder over the case. "Hmm.. well, it is missing". Brick sweeps his hand through the empty space. "Did you search for any clues, Curator?".

A proper looking guy in a three-piece suit, with police flanked around him, steps up. "Well, I didn't want these brutish police trouncing around my beautiful museum".

Brick just rolled his eyes. "That's silly. Okay, guys. Spread and search!".

Spurring to action, Boomer charges down one hallway, Butch takes the stairs, and Brick heads down another hallway. The trio ransacks the museum in their search.

Back at the pedestal, the three crash through the wall one by one.

"Nope". Boomer.

"Nope". Butch.

No clue..". Brick.

Crying out in shock, the Curator faints into the arms of a nearby cop. "Well, uh... there was something else stolen... uh.. would that qualify as a clue?". One of the officers speaks up.

"The Anubial Jewels?". The boys say in unison.

 _ **Scene Change**_

Reaching over, the thief picks up the stolen jewels and fit them into the eye sockets of the dog head statue. "Yes... with these jewels, the magic curse of the ancient Anubis dog head will finally be unleashed, and then the human race will bow down to me-". He raises the statue into the air, the eyes gleaming eerily, and finally reveals himself as, "Mojo Jojo!". He laughs maniacally.

"Oh, no!". The Narrator exclaims. "Mojo Jojo! Say it ain't so-so!". He says distressed. "I sure hope the RowdyRuff Boys are on his trail!".

Flying across the city, the boys search for the identity of the museum robber.

"Gee, I sure wish we could find a trail". Voices Brick.

They stop short at the sound of a dog barking. "Huh?".

"Look!". Brick points to a dog locked inside a car, parked outside a supermarket before flying over. "He's trapped!".

Boomer gasps horrified. "Poor puppy!".

"He must be one hot dog". Butch quips and receives a dry look from his red head brother.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out". Brick reaches forward tears the door off and tosses it aside.

The dog jumps out of the car, and sits before the boys, it's tail wagging. "Help... me..". It chokes out.

"What? A talking dog?". The boys exclaim in unison.

"What's wrong, boy?". Asks a concerned Brick.

"It.. was..". The words dissolve into barking.

"Whoa. This is weird!". Brick starts but is interrupted by the sounds of many dogs barking wildly. They're everywhere, on top of cars and running in the streets. "Something funny's going on here".

"Hey! It's the RowdyRuff signal!". Butch points up to a pulsating pattern of skulls in black and white, in the sky. **(2)**

"Let's go!". Brick commands and they fly across town, and into the Mayor's office. "What's wrong, Mayor?". He questions as they approach the Mayor's desk.

"Oh, RowdyRuffs. I'm so glad you made it so quickly". He then jumps unto the desk, his body is that of a dog. "The safety of Townsville is in great peril! A sick plot is underway!". He raves, pacing back and forth on his desk. "And the madman responsible for this is..". Ms. Bellum comes into view behind him, and he looks up at her. "Huh?".

"Ms. Bellum!". The boys cried, alarmed.

Finally showing all of her body, it's revealed she has the head of a dog, and begins barking frantically. "No time to lose!". He shouts, regaining their attention. "The culprit in this caper is Mo...". He tries to finish the sentence, but is stopped when he becomes fully transformed into a dog. The boys gasp, and he jumps down off the desk, barking.

"Puppy!". Boomer cries happily, and kneels down to play with him.

"Okay, enough's enough. We gotta see the Professor!". Him and Butch takes off, but stops short. "Boomer!". Not hearing the call, he just continues to rub the Mayor's tummy and giggle. "Come on! We've got work to do!". Finally stopping, he looks at the Mayor sadly before floating away.

 _ **Scene Change**_

In the city, the dogs are once again everywhere, barking wildly. A sudden blast of light hits a man and turns him into a dog.

"Oh, no! It's turning into a dog day afternoon in Townsville. Literally!".

The cop at the street corner -still sleeping- is transformed, as are several other people who run past him in fright.

Standing in the middle of the street, Mojo fires blasts afters blasts in all directions from the Anubis statue. A dog with a human head runs up to him. "Hey!". He barks, literally. "Hey, stop that!".

Mojo just blasts him also and laughs evilly. This continues until the whole town is turned.

"Doggone you, Mojo Jojo! How dare you turn man into man's best friend, you evil-". Mojo blinked, before finally blasting the Narrator.

"All right, you miserable flea-bitten curs. HEEL!". Immediately, the dogs all stop and turn towards him. "I, Mojo Jojo, am your master, and you, shall obey my commands like the dogs you are! Because I am your master, it is I who you will obey!". He says in one breath and a sea of dogs watch him intently. "Obeying commands is what you will do!". He laughs and the dogs share a look. "Now... SIT!". He points the statue at them and they all sit. "SPEAK!". They howl. "All right, all right, okay". They quiet down. "Now... STEAL!".

 _ **Scene Change**_

"Professor!". Brick shouts before they smash through the door. On cue, a small white dog with black ears and nose and a black spot walks into and sits in front the boys, wagging it's tail.

"Bow-wow, wow, wow-wow".

Boomer gasps and jumps around. "Puppy! Whoo!". He kneels down next to him.

"Bow bow, bow wow".

"Wait! I think he's trying to tell us something!". Brick states.

The trio encourages him to speaks up, but he only chews on the pipe stems and thinks hard. This continued as the Professor barked orders at them -pun intended- and they supply his demands until finally getting an answer. "Bow-wow, wow-wow".

"Oh, no". Boomer sat up, horrified. "It was Bow-wow wow-wow!".

"No, Boomer, I think he means Mojo Jojo". Brick corrects.

"Bow".

"Let's get him!". Take take off.

 _ **Mojo's Lair**_

The boys crash through his ceiling. "Not so fast-". Brick.

"Mojo-". Butch.

"Jojo!". Boomer

A blast envelops them and they crash face first unto the floor as puppies. "Too late, RowdyRuffs. Or should I say, 'Rowdypups'?". He laughs and the boys - pups, bark up a storm. "You're no threat now!". And to prove his point, he kicks Butch into the others causing them to tumble down. "Yes! I do not find you threatening, RowdyRuff pooches". He walks away. "Okay. Doggies. I've got lots of work to do controlling the world. Now stay!". The boys growl softly.

Looking up, Brick notices something. Barking to his brothers, he points up to the Anubis statue on it's high perch. Immediately the machine began to rock back and forth, and Mojo looks up surprise. The statue finally tumbles free, shattering the dome and plummets to the ground. Mojo barely caught it in time.

"Lucky me, I have saved the Anubis head. If it had broken, the curse would have been broken, so I am lucky it did not break". Not letting up, the pups advance slowly towards the machine, growling. "Stay away, you mutts!". He laughs again, struck with an idea. "Pick on someone your own size!". He presses a button and three attack dogs leap out, each bigger than the boys

Growling, the pups charge in and a battle ensues, the boys tearing into their opponents and making short work of them. "Stay away, you mangy mutts!". Mojo warns as they advance on him, once again. "Don't force me to show you my influence!". He sprays them with water, then leaps onto a nearby platform. "Can't get me now!". He blows a raspberry as the boys try to claw at him. "Try as you might, I am higher than you". Spotting something, Butch looks away and runs off leaving his brothers. "And being higher than you puts me out of your reach!". He laughs and doesn't notice Butch's fast approach. "If you were up here, you might get me". Jumping up the stairs, Butch leaps over and sinks his sharp teeth into Mojo's hindquarters. "Yoww!". Crying out, he throws the statue into the air and it breaks atop his head. The change is instantaneous, and is everyone is back to normal, all except Mojo who changed into a dog afterwards.

"Once again, the day is saved- thanks to the RowdyRuff Boys!".

 **To be Continued...**

 **Who can guess what the next episode is going to be? Leave it in your reviews. :D**

 **(1) Read 'You Can't Stop A Good Thing Babes'. Boomer owns a stuffed puppy named, Spot.**

 **(2) Who knew right?!**

 **Please R &R. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, loves! Here's the new update of 'The RowdyRuff Boys'.**

 **Hope you enjoy. Please review**

 **(Charisma) Well, you're in luck. The RowdyRuff Boys is happening now, but with a twist. The Boys Are Back In Town will be a little further down. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please stop reminding me.**

 _ **The PowerPunk Girls**_

"The city of Townsville...".

The sound of a weapon being fired is heard. "Is under attack by Mojo Jojo!". Mojo blasts a car parked by the curb and leaps into view, carrying an oversized laser cannon and laughing madly. He then proceeds to destroy a bus causing several people to run in terror, then he takes down a building and a statue of the Mayor on horseback. Next he targets a row of buildings and wipes them out one by one, as the dust clears the boys can be seen flying in.

"Go, Boys. Go!". Below, Mojo laughs evilly and prepares to fire again, but his aim is thrown off when the boys zip past him. Catching himself, he quickly opens fire on them but they dodge every shot.

Firing back, Brick blasts his cannon reducing it to molten sludge in his hands. Not giving him an inch, Butch nails him. "Curse you-". Boomer punches him. "RowdyRuff-". He's sent flying towards to a waiting Brick. "Boys!". Brick delivers the finishing blow and he blacks out.

 **...**

Coming to, he realizes he's handcuffed and being photographed for his mug shot. His fingerprints are taken, and he's thrown into a prison cell, now dressed in convict stripes. Through all this, his face is frozen in a silent scream, and he rushes back to the door just before it's slammed shut. Holding the bars, he gibbers angrily.

 _**The Next Day...**_

"The City of Townsville is under attack!".

Mojo flies by in his now airborne observatory, and he destroys an area in the city. Fighter jets roar across the sky, ground-based missile launchers lock unto him, and tanks roll through the streets. Maneuvering his aircraft, he takes note of these threats and easily dispatches them with a single shot.

Cackling in triumph, he doesn't notice Boomer flying past him until he stops right in his line of sight. Choking, he stares uneasily as Boomer flies around his craft, his telescope eye following his movements.

Arriving on the scene, Butch punches the end of the machine, knocking it off balance, and Brick grabs hold of the machine. He swings the entire craft around himself a bit, before finally launching it clear into space. Inside, Mojo shakes his fists in defeat. "Curse you RowdyRuff Boys!".

Back on Earth, Mojo repeats the process of being cuffed, photographed, fingerprinted, and thrown into a cell. However this time, his teeth are clenched angrily.

 _ **The Next Day**_

"The city of Townsville is under attack! Again!".

Now controlling a large robot, he punches and kicks several buildings to the ground, attacks a car and ship, then punches another building into rubble. Like before, he cackles at the destruction, but the sight of the boys flying by him quickly shuts him up.

Dodging a swipe of the robot's arm, Brick strikes back with a quick punch to the dome of his head, cracking it. Below them, Boomer and Butch rip out two telephone poles near the robot's feet, and makes a makeshift tripwire. Flying up behind the machine, Brick pushes it, causing it to fall. Crashing to the ground, the force of the impact hurtles Mojo through the weak spot in the dome and he rolls to a stop at the boy's feet.

"Give it up, Mo-Joke!". Butch sneers.

"You will never defeat us. So there!". He blows a raspberry for added emphasis.

"The RowdyRuff Boys never lose!". Announces a very smug looking Brick.

Again, Mojo is cuffed, photographed, fingerprinted, and thrown into prison. Landing in his cell, he does so headfirst and after a moment, he tumbles onto his sides. His eyes go red with fury, and a few seconds later, he snaps. Screeching at the top of his lungs like a wild ape, he proceeds to thrash his cell.

His tantrum subsiding, Mojo sat huddled in the corner of his cell under the glare of a single light. "Curse those accursed RowdyRuff Boys. They always defeat my plans!". His eyes are still alight with fury. "I must devise a plan so diabolical, so sinister, it will bring those tiny titans to their knees!". He then ponders on an idea. "I need to beat them at their own game". He then gasps. "I need to fight fire with fire! I need-". He pauses, struck with an idea. "I need to make a phone call".

"Hey, shut up in there!".

 _ **The Utonium's House**_

"The RowdyRuff Boy's House!". The Narrator sings.

Suddenly, the hotline blares to life and Boomer picks it up. "Hello?".

"Hello-uh, may I speak to Professor Utonium?".

"Who shall I say is calling?". Boomer asks politely.

"Oh, no one he'd know, just a curious stranger". A short pause follows.

"PROFESSOR!". Boomer yells, and Mojo cringes. "THERE'S A STRANGER ON THE PHONE!". He places the receiver on the table and runs off making 'whooshing' noises.

"Hello, Mr. Stranger. What can I do for you?".

"Oh". Mojo clears his throat. "Uh, hi, I'm calling from Townsville Community College and I'm doing a report on the RowdyRuff Boys, and I was wondering-". He fires out rapidly, "What exactly are those little imps made of?".

"Aha!". He lists off the ingredients on his fingers. "Eight cups of Snails, a pinch of snips and a puppy dog tail, and-". He pauses. "Now, this one's important. Accidentally add a drop of Chemical X. And voila!".

"That's it?!". Catching himself, he clears his throat. "I mean- wow, thanks".

"I also have a great recipe for pound-". Already gotten what he needed, Mojo hung up the phone.

"Snips and Snails and a Puppy Dog Tail? That's too simple". He shakes his head. "I need something tougher. Harder. More bratty. Hmm...". He looks around the room, deep in thought. "What are little _brats_ made of". His eyes lit up instantly, a plan already forming in his mind, and he rushed off into the kitchen to gather a few ingredients.

"Let's see now. Salt and vinegar and everything nasty". He cups said ingredients in his palms. "All that leaves is-". He looks around the cell. "Chemical X! There's gotta be something around here with that potency. Hmm- let's see..". Searching the cell, he spots the glowing toilet emitting fumes. "Aha". Rushing over, he embraces it and inhales deeply. "Yes. Definitely, Chemical X!". Looking up, he peers through the windows at the moon. "Ahh, the moon is in proper alignment". He stares back at the toilet, now with candles lit up around it. "The cauldron awaits. And the ingredients are ripe". He holds them up above the toilet. "Let the seeds of evil bear fruit!". He then drops them and flushes the toilet.

The gurgling of water in the pipes dies away, and an eerie hush falls over the cell as he watches the toilet. After a while, it begins to shake and rattle, throwing off small squirts of water.

"Yes, yes, yes!". Finally it erupts like a geyser and sends a jet of brownish-gray water up to the ceiling. Trying to protect himself, the geyser turns into a flood and sweeps him towards the front of his cell.

After the water drains away, Mojo collapses on the floor, gasping for breath. He only has a moment to catch himself, as three figures loom over him.

Three small girls stood in front of him. One had long red hair held by a skull and cross bones barrette and a large, messy red ribbon in her hair. She's wearing a red shirt shirt with a red dot and collar. She's also wearing a red plaid skirt, white tights and black Mary Janes. This is Berserk.

Beside her stood another, this one with long blonde pigtails held by visible, blue bows. She's wearing a blue tank top with a semi circle neckline at the top that stops above the navel, and a black mini skirt. She's sporting six bangles on her arms. (four blue, two yellow) She's also wearing white tights with black boots. This is Brat.

Another stood off to the side, she was sporting a black, spiked, rockstar hair and wearing a black dress with a spiked belt and bracelets, one on each arm. She's also wearing white tights and fishnet stockings, along with black boots. This is Brute.

Mojo looks on ecstatic at his creations, and he scoops them up in a hug. "Ah, my children!".

Berserk then punches him in irritation and hauls him up to the ceiling. "Hands off!". She shakes him. "Who do you think you are anyway, Pops?".

"Why, yes, I am your FATHER!". He pushes her off and she falls to the ground next to her sisters. "CHILDREN".

"Hey! We ain't no babies!". Shouts an agitated Brat.

"We're the PowerPunk Girls!". They exclaim in unison.

"Brat!".

"Berserk!".

"Brute!".

"We're here to kick some butt!". Berserk states. "And since yours is the only one around, we're gonna start with you!". A cold smirk dances across her face.

"Oh, no, no,no, girls. You don't want to kick _my_ butt. My butt is as rotten as yours". Says a very calm Mojo. "What you want are butts settled on the thrown of justice".

"Yeah!".

"Butts planted in the soil of nobility!".

"Yeah!".

"Butts nestled between the pillars of beating up bad guys and fun! The butts you want to kick are the butts of the RowdyRuff Boys!".

"Let's get 'em!".

"I'd be glad to take you to them, if we only had a way out of heeeee-". Berserk grabs him, and Brute and Brat punch a hole in the ceiling and they fly off.

"Wow, oh, wow!". The Narrator breathes. "Those girls are b-b-bad to the bone!".

 _ **The Next Day**_

"The city of Townsville...". A giant, one eyed octopus rears up and roars. "Is under attack!".

Charging in, Butch punches the beast and his brothers fly in low behind him, and dodges the tentacles swung at them. Grabbing hold of said tentacle, Brick chops it off and proceeds to beat the creature with it. Both Boomer and Butch double tackles it, and Brick swings the tentacle one last time, knocking out the creature.

Swaying back and forth, it finally falls over.

"Boomer, look out!". His brothers cry out.

Noticing the incoming danger, he tries to shoo away a group of ladybugs. "Go away, ladybugs. Go away... Huh?". Looking up, he panicks as the creature gets closer and turns back. "Go away, ladybugs. Fly! Fly away!". Taking matters into his own hands, he sucks in a lungful of air and blows the ladybugs to safety, but doesn't have no time to save himself. "Uh oh...".

 _ **Splat!**_

Gasping in horror, the two fly over and lands beside the creature's eyes. After a moment, it starts to bulge and Boomer bursts out, covered in green slime.

"Boomer, are you okay?".

"I think so, I-".

"Why don't you guys pick on someone your own size!".

Annoyed at the interruption, the three look to the direction the voice came from.

Frowning at the looks, Berserk spoke up again. "We're the PowerPunk Girls, and we wanna fight!". They promptly lay into the boys, knocking them into a building.

Both Boomer and Butch laid dazed on the sidewalk, as Brick climbs out of a large hole. "What's with these girls?".

Catching himself, Butch sits up and glares darkly at the tree. "I think they're asking for a butt-whooping!". Zipping away, he tackles Berserk into a dumpster and pounds away on her.

Coming to her rescue, the two sisters knock him away and wails punches on him.

Flashing in, the boys send the two skidding beside their sister. Rubbing her head, Berserk got up and frowned at them. "You're supposed to cry when we hit you. Mojo said you were punks!".

"Yeah!". Brat agreed.

Spluttering as Boomer helped him up, Butch growled. "Come say that to my face!".

"What are you guys, new?". Asked Brick rhetorically.

"We're the RowdyRuff Boys!". They declare.

"And it takes a lot more than girls with punk in their name to go pointing fingers!". Says Boomer, blowing a raspberry.

Irked, Berserk sprang forward and punches Brick in the face, but he catches her with a high kick. Brat has a hold of Boomer and she slams him onto the ground, but he throws her off, and into a building.

Brick and Berserk begins trading blows again. Now Brute lays into Butch, and he grabs her arm and spins her around to slam her again a wall. Squaring off against Berserk, Brick punches her clear across the face, and into a building.

As the dust clears, the three sisters seethes in rage. "Acrobattack!". Berserk commands, and they begin doing high-speed cartwheels down the street. When they reach the boys, they do a handstand kick and send them into the air.

Going after them, they catch their feet and spin them around, each one kicking their counterpart into the pavement.

Glaring up at them, Brick screamed. "Ballistic Barrage!". Springing into action, the boys leap from building to building, zigzagging towards the girls before flying up and dive bombing them. Returning the favor, the boys drill the girls deep into the road.

 **...**

The trios charge at each other, screaming in fury and batters away at each other mercilessly.

Berserk slamming Brick into the ground by his hair. Brat kicking Boomer in the guts, and into a store.

"Boomer! Are you alright?". The store owner asked, helping him up.

Rubbing his head, he answered. "Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry about your window, Mr. Looper". Not waiting for a response, he quickly rejoins the fight.

"It's Cooper!".

Butch, meanwhile, is after Brute, but she lands a punch that knocks him through two buildings and into an apartment. Jumping in, she smirked confidently at Butch, who growls and smacks her back outside with a couch.

The brawl continues, neither side giving an inch. Brick and Berserk continues to go at it, Berserk flying around a corner and past a woman with Brick hot on her trail, flying under the woman's skirt causing it to fly up. The two then tackle each other through several buildings.

Gaining the advantage, the girls send the boys careening into the steps of Townsville Hall.

"Wh.. wh... where'd they go now?". Asked a disoriented Butch.

Coming to, Brick rubs his head. "I don't know. But if we keep smashing up Townsville like this, I-".

Suddenly, the talking dog screams in terror. Looking up, the boy's eyes widen at the sight of Brat hurling a bus at them, Berserk a plane, and Brute an ocean liner.

"Oh, crap".

Shooting off, they each catch the vehicles thrown by their counterparts. Taking advantage of their distraction, the girls sucker punch the boys into yet another wall.

"These girls aren't holding back!". Brick grunts out.

"They're really out to get us!". Butch

"And they don't care who gets in their ways!". Boomer points out.

"We better take this fight out of Townsville before some innocent people get hurt!". Brick advises, and they all take off.

"Catch us if you can!". Butch taunts.

"Look at those wuss!". Sneers Brute.

"Yeah! Running like little chickens!". Brat shouts after them.

"Let's get 'em!". They take off after them.

Looking over his shoulder, Brick speeds up. "Here they come!".

"Get 'em girls!". Blindsiding them, the girls each plant a kiss to the boy's cheeks.

The reaction was instantaneous, as the boys faces contorted in horror and disgust, and they screamed.

Smirking at their reactions, the three laugh and fly away, leaving behind a trio of broken brothers. The boys slowly descend, their heads hung in defeat.

"Boys! Boys!". Ms. Bellum ran up to them. "What are you doing?"

Growling, Butch faces her. "We're leaving! They beat us... with a stupid kiss".

Ms. Bellum only sighs, gathers them up in a huddle, and whispered something to them.

"Ew!". Cried Butch.

 ** _Scene Change_**

Flying into view, the boys blow raspberries at the shocked girls, and then zipped away. "What the-".

Mojo does a spit take. "GET THEM!".

Bursting through the window, they go after boys, but stop short suddenly. "What the-".

The boys stood in front of them, all sporting shy expressions, and a box of chocolate, roses and a teddy bear. Stepping forward, they each give their gifts and parts with a cute kiss to the cheek.

Immediately, the girls squeal loudly in pure happiness, and spontaneously combust. Wasting no time, Brick and Butch quickly destroys their gifts and scrubbed furiously at their mouths.

Boomer just hugs his teddy bear and watches, a smile playing on his face. "I kinda liked kissing".

The two throw him disgusted looks.

"So once again the day is saved - thanks to the RowdyRuff Boys!".

 **To be Continued...**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please R &R :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I was sitting there, typing this out for you guys and then I was struck with a thought. Is it weird that I'm a fan of the RowdyRuff Boys? Cause you can call me weird, I'm never giving up on those three -Blows Raspberry-**

 **(StarAF938) Aww, thank you so much. That's sweet! :)**

 **(Charisma) :D I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing.**

 **(Michelle Rita) Oh, wow! You're making me blush. I wasn't actually going to do this episode next, but after reading your review I just had to! Please enjoy.**

 **(Night) Both actually. This is all really for you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the RowdyRuff Boys, please it's already hard as it is. Please R &R and enjoy.**

 _ **Spot Evil**_

"The city of Townsville...". A large three headed snake rears up, and destroys several buildings. "Is under attack!". The individual heads then begin smashing and chewing up bits of the buildings. The boys fly in and the snake stops short at their arrival. "The RowdyRuff Boys!".

Brick and Butch each pounds on one of the heads, and Boomer knocks the wind out of the third. Additional blows from the boys sends the heads spinning, causing the necks to tangle up into a knot. Brick then grabs the tail, Butch the head, and they fly in opposite directions to stretch the snake.

Flying into view, Boomer begins to jump rope in midair with happy cries of 'Whee!' Brick and Butch both swing the ends of the snake for him.

"It seems once again the day is saved!". He pauses. "... But what's this?". He asks, and a room with a single decorating theme - pink, pink, pink, and more pink. A silhouette figure lays on the couch watching videos of the boys in action, he has a long, curled beard and a hooked nose. "It appears our boys are secretly being monitored!". He announces. "But by who?". His voice then takes a panicky, terror stricken octave. "Oh, no! Not... I-I-I can't say it!".

A red figure with a devil's face fixed in a wide, toothy grin, sits on a pink sofa. It's wearing makeup, a woman's red jacket and skirt with a pink tulle at the collar and hemlime, and black, thigh high spike heeled boots **(a/n. What the hell is Him?)** In place of hands, it has lobster pincers.

"This is a villain so evil, so sinister, so horribly vile that even the utterance of his name strikes fear into the hearts of men!" His voice drops low. "The only safe way to refer to this king of darkness is simply... 'Him'!".

"Ohhh, you snake beast". He reclines on his sofa. "You didn't destroy them at all, did you? How could you let the RowdyRuff Boys-". His calm tone takes a sharp turn and his voice becomes very sinister and growling. "HUMILIATE YOU-" His voice becomes normal again. "- so completely, hmm?".

Butch comes into view, and he's holding the snake over his head. The whole thing is now knotted up. "Yo, Brick! Catch!". He then throws the creature towards his red hair brother.

"Butch! Not so hard-". His words trail off into a shout as the snake slams into him and carries him along. He then crashes through several buildings before finally coming to a stop. "Sorry about that, Mayor". He apologizes.

"Oh, that's okay". He brushes it off.

Brick then whirls on Butch, his eyes shooting daggers. "It wouldn't have happened if Butch wouldn't throw so hard!".

"Well, if you could only catch-".

"You threw it too hard!".

"Did not!".

"Did too!".

"Did not!".

"Did too!".

"Stop it!". Him springs forward on his couch, surprise written all over his face. A single tear escapes Boomer's eye. "I hate it when you guys fight".

Him rewinds the scene as if it were a VCR tape and watches it over and again. "Yes! Yes!". His voice goes cold again. "Well, I love it when you boys fight!". Effeminate voice. "I think you should fight more often!". He giggles. "Oh, Boomer don't cry, little one. I'm here for you". He giggles again.

 **The Utonium's House**

"So, after saving the day, the boys return home for some peace and quiet".

"SHUT UP, BUTCH!".

"Well - maybe not".

Inside Butch and Brick are arguing again, at the top of their lungs. The Professor stands between, unsuccessfully trying to calm them down. In their room, Boomer sits on the end of the bed, sobbing in the dark - his toy puppy opposite him. "I don't like arguing... Why can't we all just get along 'stead of fighting and arguing?".

He begins to cry, but a voice startles him out of his tears. It's low and soft, and has an almost hypnotic quality to it as it echoes through the room. "Boomer.. Boomer...".

He looks around. "Huh? Who said that?".

"Boomer". Freakishly large brown eyes of his stuffed puppy stared at him.

Gasping softly, he wipes his eyes. "Spot?".

"Yes, Boomer, I _can_ talk". Boomer just stared back, bewildered. "And I heard what you were saying about your brothers. You're right, Boomer. It's wrong for them to fight".

He quickly crawls toward his toy. "You _are_ talking!".

"Yes, Boomer. Come closer so I can tell you more". He beckons, and the argument from before can be heard outside.

"Don't tell me what to do!". Butch shouts

"Just listen to me next time!". Brick argues, closing the door.

"Let's not listen to that anymore". Said Spot. "Listen. In my opinion, Brick is being far too bossy for his own good". As it says this, Him paces back and forth, speaking into a microphone. "In fact, I think that Butch should be in charge". He says. "Yeah, that's it. Boomer, you should talk to Butch and tell him that _he_ should be running the show".

The Narrator shudders. "What did I tell you about 'Him'? Evil! Evil, pure and simple".

 **Pokey Oaks Kindergarten**

Inside, the hotline goes off and Brick answers it. "Yes, Mayor... _What?_... We'll be right there!". They quickly take off

A large foot smashes several cars, and it's revealed to belong to some sort of huge reptilian creature with a single horn. The boys fly in, Boomer carrying Spot and sucking his thumb.

"Boomer. Put down that toy! You know better!". He reprimands, and him and Butch fly off towards the monster, as Boomer lands instead.

"Spot, I have to put you down".

"Why? Just because Brick told you to?". Spot questions.

"But-".

"Brick's not always right, you know".

"Oh?".

Butch and Brick charge in to attack the creature. "Go for the head!". Brick instructs. Turning around, the gigantic turtle monster fires a laser blast, hitting the two dead on and they crash into the ground not far from Boomer.

"Brick! Butch!".

"You see?". Spot points out, and the two crawl out their craters.

"Hey! Let's try my-".

"Go for the arms!". Brick interrupts, and takes off.

"Your plans aren't working!" Butch shouts after him.

"Uh.. Butch?".

"What, Boomer?".

"Um, well, uh...". He shuffles his feet. "Spot says you should do what you want to do. Don't follow Brick".

He smirks at this. "Spot, you're speaking my language!". He then takes off.

Having already engaged the turtle, Brick looks around nervously for backup. "Butch! Where are you?". He dodges a swipe of the beast's arm. Butch, meanwhile, flies across the city to a water tank.

Tearing it loose -and spilling all the water over severed blocks- he hauls it along as Brick watches with anxiety written across his face. "Butch! Don't!". Ignoring him, Butch hurls the tank and it connects, sending the turtle sailing over Brick's head. "Oh, no!".

Making her way along the sidewalk on a motor scooter, an old woman looks up as she finds herself in a growing shadow.

"It's headed right for that senior citizen!". The Narrator exclaims.

Flooring it, she tries to escape but is too late as the turtle and water tank descends on her.

Upon impact, Brick covers his eyes. "Oh, no..".

One of the scooter's tires roll away and stops in front of a guilty looking Butch. "Oops". After a moment, she pops her head out of the tire.

 **The Utonium's House**

Again, the boys are arguing in the hall, the Professor between them. "You recklessly endangered people's life!".

"Did not!". Butch fires back.

"And failed to follow orders!". Brick carries on.

"Well - I should be the leader anyway!".

"Boys, calm down!". He separates them.

"No!". They shout, and he steps back slightly startled.

"I had it with your insubordination!". Brick then nails him with his optic blasts, leaving him smoking from the attack.

"Well, I had it with your leadership!". Butch fires back with a green laser beam from his hands, knocking his brother into a wall. They then proceed to roll around the floor, trading blows.

Hiding behind a corner, Boomer holds Spot close to his chest. "Well, I suppose it was inevitable. I always knew they wouldn't last on the same team". Spot giggles a bit.

In his room, Him rubs his hands together deviously. "With Brick and Butch busy fighting, Boomer doesn't stand a chance!". He giggles again, and begins flying around the room. "I'm winning, I'm winning, I'm winning, I'm winning!". He now flies in a tight circle, creating a small whirlwind in the room.

Back at the Utonium's, the Professor has his arms between the boys keeping them from tearing each other apart. "That's enough, I'm gonna separate you two, oh, you'll have a time out!".

Inside their bedroom, Boomer sits on the floor in the dark, crying, with Spot by his side. "Spot, now they're fighting more than ever. I'm so confused". Spot only stares back at him. "Spot... tell me what to do". He whines, but is greeted with silence from the toy. "Spot?". He kneels down beside the puppy. "Why don't you say something?".

He finally speaks up, but his voice sounds more like Him. "Stupid little boy".

Reeling back, Boomer stares in shock. "Huh?".

The light in the room suddenly glows an eerie red, and Spot begins to grow. "They're fighting because of you". It's canines suddenly enlargen. "Because you believe your toys can really talk-". Boomer watches in astonishment as the toy doubles in size. "-And you actually do what they tell you to do".

"I know that voice... You're-". He gasps and looks up. "Him!".

"Very good! I'm flattered". His head is now big enough to fill the room. "But thank you, Boomer. Thank you for helping me break up the RowdyRuff Boys once and for all. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go and DESTROY THE WORLD!". He bursts through the ceiling, and makes his way to the city.

"Oh, no! He's headed straight for Townsville!". Boomer exclaims. "I've got to stop him!". He says, but becomes very timid afterwards. "I just hope I don't mess this up too". He flies off to confront the giant stuffed dog.

"STOP! You used me!". He glares furiously at the toy.

"Oh, is that what I did?". His paw curls around Boomer from behind.

"That's not fair!".

"No, it isn't. Neither is THIS!". He's then grabbed by the giant paw, and he gasps in shock.

Getting over his initial shock, Boomer quickly sinks his teeth into the paw holding him. "Rrahh!".

Now in a rage, Him grips the blonde RowdyRuff tighter, and he cries out in pain. The cry making it's way to his brothers.

Their heads immediately snap up at the sound. "Boomer is in trouble!".

They both streak across the sky, making a beeline for their baby brother. Reaching him, they spot each other and scowl. Boomer is then lifted into view, screaming in pain. Any resentment to the ever had is now resolved, as Butch eagles his eyebrows at him. In response, Brick laughs out and the two save their brother.

" _What_?!". Him exclaims. "Brick and Butch? But you're supposed to be fighting each other!".

They fly overhead, with Boomer between them. "Some things are just more important. Right, Butch?". Asks a smiling Brick.

"Right!". He agrees, making Boomer laugh happily.

Spot then sets ablaze and it snarls, baring it sharp fangs. "No! No! No!". It then disappears in a huge explosion.

 **The Boy's Room**

"I'm glad that's over". Butch then spammers slightly, turning to Brick. "Hey, Brick, I'm sorry about fighting with you". He apologizes.

"Me too". Brick smiles at him. "You know, we're lucky to have a brother like Boomer, who was only trying to remind us that we're a team". He states.

"Yeah. And that any personal differences we've got shouldn't stop us from saving the day and stuff".

Laughing in his spot on the bean bag, Boomer spoke up. "For all my hard work, _I_ should be the leader!". This catches both off his brothers off guard, and they stare at him comically. He blows them a raspberry.

Not a minute later, the three can be seen rolling around the floor wrestling each other, and laughing. Boys will be boys.

"You tell ''em, Boomer!". The Narrator laughs. "So once again the day is saved - thanks to the RowdyRuff Boys".

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **Sorry for the late update guys. My sister's birthday was yesterday, and I was busy all week. Please forgive me! -Bows At The Waist-**

 **Please read and review. Enjoy.**


End file.
